20 facts about Harry Dresden and John Marcone
by IncandescentKitsune
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title - 20 thoughts, feelings and moments between Harry Dresden and John Marcone Marcone's point of view . Mild slash.


**Title: **20 Facts about Harry Dresden and John Marcone

**Author: **IncandescentKitsune aka tripleofive

**Fandom: **Dresden Files

**Pairing: **Harry/Marcone

**Spoilers: **mild for books 1, 2, 5, 7

**Warnings: **slash, age difference, a mafia don in a relationship (yes, that deserves a warning)

**Notes:** Well, this is my first slash fanfic, so I hope it's okay. It's really more gen with a hell of a lot of UST (just like the books, really). This is almost entirely from Marcone's point of view, so I may do another from Harry's point of view – maybe by then I'll have the courage to make them get together properly! Also, I'm aware that I swap between what name I use – first, last or full, and I'm sorry but that's how I picture them – a mixture of distance and closeness (and, of course, banter and snark. Mustn't forget the snark)

Hope you enjoy!

20 Facts about Harry Dresden and John Marcone

The first time John Marcone realised he reacted differently to Harry Dresden then he reacted to most people was when Dresden blew up the Varsity. Instead of feeling angry at the property damage and public challenge to his authority, he felt amused, entertained and intrigued.

Marcone is not used to wanting something he can't have, so it comes as rather a shock to him when he realised that no matter how hard he threatened or intimidated, and no matter how much money he offered him, Harry Dresden was _never_ going to work for him.

Unfortunately for Harry, this just made Marcone want him even more.

Harry doesn't realise this, but Marcone has saved his life several times over. Harry may be able to handle pretty much any magical threat, but there have been several bounties on his head from perfectly mundane sources. Marcone…took care of it.

When Marcone looked out of the window of his office that one Halloween night when all the power had dies, and happened to see a T-Rex rampaging past, he blinked, rubbed his eyes, and muttered 'Dresden' to himself as if it explained everything.

It did.

Marcone _likes_ that Harry Dresden doesn't care about appearances, and he likes that he goes around unshaven in baggy clothes and hidden in that duster.

That being said, Harry cleans up remarkably well, and when he first saw him at the art party Marcone was very appreciative.

Very few things make Marcone really, truly mad, and a threat to one of his men is one of those things. It came as rather a shock to him that he reacted the same way to a threat to harry Dresden, despite Dresden persistent refusal to work for him.

When Marcone looked at Harry Dresden's eyes in his Limo, he honestly didn't expect to get drawn into a soulgaze. He'd heard about them of course, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that this scruffy, unshaven man in baggy clothes and a coat that looked like it belonged on the set of el Dorado could possibly have magic, _real_ magic – but as he was drawn into Harry Dresden's soul all his expectations and plans were turned on their heads.

That happens a lot around Dresden. Marcone soon got used to it.

John will never tell anyone what it was he saw in Harry Dresden's soul. That's private and belongs to him and him only.

Sometimes, though, he can't help but wonder what Dresden saw when he looked into _his _eyes, and then he wonders if he even wants to know.

Marcone thinks Harry is beautiful when he is angry - not the anger that comes at the baiting and taunting back and forth that makes up the majority of their relationship, but really, truly, angry, like when he saw Ivy in the cage. It makes his eyes flash and his skin flush and his magic draw close around him, hot and heavy, with the electric tingle of a rising storm.

When Marcone fights he does it the same way he does everything, calm and controlled, carefully aiming and shooting, measuring each movement to ensure the most effect for the least effort. John _thinks_ in battle.

When Dresden fights, he is the exact opposite of Marcone, as he is in so many things (but not as many as he would like). Harry is wild and fey and _free_ when he fights, like one of the barbarian warlords from ages past, a fierce smile showing all his teeth as he flings fire and force and wind, dancing a dance as old as time.

It is John Marcone's opinion that while Harry Dresden looks good normally, _very_ good when dressed up, and utterly beautiful when angry, he has never looked more alive then when he fights, as if he transcends the very idea of beauty and is something else entirely, something _other_ and not entirely human.

Harry Dresden makes John feel out classed for the first time in years, and has since they looked into each other's eyes. John is not used to feeling outclassed, and he doesn't like it – he determines to catch up, and prove to the entire magical world that just because he was human and mortal and unmagical, did _not _mean he could be discounted from the playing board. Faeries or vampires or demons (or wizards) Chicago is _his_ city and he will not let anyone endanger it or try to take it form him.

When he realised Dresden had discovered his weakness, John waited for the axe to fall. He knew how Dresden felt about him and his outfit, knew he considered him an enemy, and if he'd had an enemy's weakness in the palm of his hand, he'd have crushed him. Harry Dresden isn't John Marcone, and as John watched him leave, he couldn't help but wonder - could Harry Dresden have seen something in his soul that was worthwhile? Something worth trusting, worth fighting alongside…worth saving?

What John doesn't realise is that Harry hasn't been able to hate him for years, and maybe he never was.


End file.
